cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (India)
Time WarnerCartoon Network is a cable and satellite television channel created by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner which primarily shows animated programming. History for Cartoon Network Studios]] Cartoon Network started broadcast in India as the dual-channel TNT & Cartoon Network in 1995 with Cartoon Network initially operating from 5:30 a.m to 5:30 p.m, with Turner Classic Movies (formerly TNT) taking up the remainder of the daily schedule. Later the time slice of Cartoon Network was increased up to 9 p.m. On 1 July 2001, Cartoon Network India became a separate 24-hour channel which broadcasts in India, Nepal,Bhutan and Sri Lanka and a 30-minute time shift version with regional variation available in Pakistan, Bangladesh and Maldives. Cartoon Network Pakistan was started in 2004 as a separate feed dedicated for Pakistani and Bangladeshi viewers. Programs broadcast on this feed are different from the Indian feed. It also has a translation in some areas. The channel was basically a relay version of Cartoon Network India in the start which is not the case now. Cartoon Network India and Pakistan Feed in Intelsat 10. Cartoon Network India is the only channel which aired the English dubbed version of Heidi in 2001. This show has not even premiered on any other Cartoon Network channel worldwide.From 16 November 2009 they are going to show the hindi dub of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl.Other to the Programs Cartoon Network India Is going to sponsering a Marathon in Delhi at 22nd November & at Mumbai on 29th November.Name of the Marathon will be Go Active Fun Run.It is for children of Age 5-16. 1995 - 1999: Checkerboard Era It had started its broadcast in 1995 as the dual-channel TNT & Cartoon Network, operating from 5:30 a.m. to 5:30 p.m. (later 9:00 p.m.), with Turner Classic Movies (formerly TNT) taking the remainder of the daily schedule. On 1 July 2001, Cartoon Network India became a separate 24-hour channel, with exclusive local feeds for India, Nepal, Bhutan and Sri Lanka and a 30-minute time shift version for Pakistan, Bangladesh and Maldives. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as Yogi Bear, Top Cat, The Flintstones etc. The channel quickly started to develop though, airing for the first time MGM cartoons (Tom & Jerry, Droopy, and Spike and Tyke) in 1996, and (after Time Warner's purchase of Turner in 1996) Warner Bros shows (Looney Tunes, and several other Looney Tunes related cartoons) in 1997. In 1998, Cartoon Network started to air its first original shows (Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Moxy Show), however The Moxy Show was soon cancelled. 1999 - 2005: Powerhouse Era 1999 was the year Cartoon Network received its first facelift, introducing new bumpers, new shows and a new 'powerhouse' theme. The new shows for 1999 were Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Johnny Bravo. The following year, 2000, saw even more Cartoon Network originals being introduced, including The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu & Og and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Some of these shows (Mike, Lu & Og, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog) were not produced by Cartoon Network. In 2001, the rate of new Cartoon Network originals kept going, with Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, and Samurai Jack being brought in. Due to the large number of Cartoon Network originals that were on Cartoon Network, they decided to name these shows Cartoon Cartoons, which led to the Friday night block Cartoon Cartoon Fridays being introduced to India later in 2001. In 2001, Cartoon Network India aired the English dubbed version of Heidi. This show has not made its debut on any other channel in English including Cartoon Network worldwide. Also in 2001, Cartoon Network introduced other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, Boomerang (now a channel as well) and Cartoon Network After Dark. 2002 saw more Cartoon Cartoons introduced including Grim & Evil, Robot Jones, and Codename: Kids Next Door. Grim & Evil eventually spun off into two separate series, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. Justice League and Mucha Lucha! also debuted on Cartoon Network in 2002. In 2003, there were no new Cartoon Network original shows added to the schedule, however there were several new programming blocks and non-Cartoon-Cartoons added. The programming blocks include Boomeraction (currently a block on the channel Boomerang), and Tiny TV (currently a block on POGO & Boomerang). Shows added to the line-up in 2003 include The Mask, and X Men: Evoloution. 2004 saw the introduction of Cartoon Cartoon Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Apart from Foster's, there were no Cartoon Cartoons introduced in 2004. Programming blocks introduced in 2004 include Fridays. Also, 2005 was the year that the Boomerang programming block was made into a TV channel. The channel is not available in India. The block is also defunct now. 2005 - 2008: City Era In 2005 the bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a 'city' that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show (e.g.: a Dexter's Laboratory bumper would feature Dexter's house, a Powerpuff Girls bumper would feature most likely the PPG household, and so forth). The retro, checker board logo was replaced with the 'CN' city-style logo of today. In 2006, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Squirrel Boy. The Cartoon Cartoons moniker previously used for Cartoon Network originals was also dropped in 2006. 2008 - 2011: New Wave Era On August 31 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's bumpers and commercials changed and also they changed the name of Cartoon Network Theatre to Cartoon Network Popcorn. With the major visual theme being the recurring 'dynamic line' in all the station IDs and bumps etc. 2011 - Present: It's a Fun Thing! (Check it) Era On 1 October 2011 at 6:00 AM IST (Indian Standard Time), during The Amazing World of Gumball prem iere, Cartoon Network introduced its new branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard motif, as well as various CMYK color variations and patterns. The slogan It's a Fun Thing! was also introduced. Programming Cartoon Network India is available in English, Hindi, and Telugu. The channel carries a number of popular animated shows mainly from the WB vault and the Cartoon Network Studios. Classic Hanna-Barbera shows like The Flintstones, Top Cat, The Centurions, Swat Kats and Yogi Bear are no longer available on Cartoon Network since the lauch of the separate TV channel Boomerang. Interestingly, Boomerang is not available in India, rendering these shows along with many other classic greats completely unavailable in India. Cartoon Network India does not show the English audio version of the new shows from Cartoon Network Studios, Samsher Sikandar Chuddie Buddie!, Chowder and also the rerun of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy renamed as Billy Mandy Aur Life Mein Haddi. Even on the English feed of the channel, the shows are broadcast in Hindi. There has been no official reason stated for this move by Cartoon Network. Movies aired on Cartoon Network are available in English, Hindi and Telugu. This feature is only avialable to few Set-Top-Box Services such as Dish Tv and Hathw@y External links * Official Site * Turner Broadcasting References Category:Cartoon Network around the world